Addison Cromwell
| image = | caption = | alias = Addy Addison of the Forest | hometown = , | birth date = 1 January, 1916 | age = 16 | family = (mother) Unnamed alchemist (father; deceased) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Renegade | rank = Major (former) | abilities = Martial arts | weapon = Staff | first appearance = }} Addison Cromwell (ダラスクロムウエル, "Darasu Kuromūeru" in Japanese) is a former from . Born almost a year after , Addison grew up not knowing the horrors that befell Amestris during the entity known as 's reign. After coming of age, Addison took a state alchemist's exam and passed, warranting him the title of state alchemist. During his military days, the young alchemist was known as Addison of the Forest (ダラスの森, "Darasu no Mori" in Japanese) professionally; this title being given to him for . However, his days in the military were cut short during a experiment, causing him to lose the hearing in his left ear to . He also became a wanted criminal by the state military, forcing the boy to board a ship to the far-off country of , where he introduced the practice of alchemy to the people of foreign nation. Appearance Addison possesses green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He wears dark-coloured clothes; including, but not limited to, a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured boots. Under all these layers of clothing, Addison is quite muscular for his age, having trained in martial arts since the age of five. Despite being more built than most people his age, he is still very short - only topping off at five feet and five inches. Before his expulsion from the state alchemist program, Addison wore the traditional uniform: a blue coat with yellow trimming, a matching pair of pants and black-coloured boots. He also wore the state alchemist's silver pocket watch on the outside of his person, but reverted to keeping in his coat after becoming a wanted man. Addison also kept his hair tidy; never letting it reach the nape of his neck. However, he appears to have thrown away this practice to blend in more with the Arcadians. Personality and traits Addison's personality is extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Addison is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Addison's battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Addison is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Addison likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. When off-duty during his military days, Addison was usually seen hanging out with his friends in , where their activities range from sitting around and reading, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Addison often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Addison will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Addison is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Addison is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Addison has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the , to . Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, Addison frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Addison wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with - another child prodigy - being a close second to the younger man, Addison has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Addison using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius was all but present when the began the manhunt to find and execute him. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Addison's comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball using a broom as the bat and a golfball as the baseball. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Addison possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the Cromwell clansman reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his ''"serious mode,"'' as Addison calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about Edward Elric, where Addison was attacked by a gang of young men because he spoke low of the inspirational man in the eyes of the boys. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Addison is also a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Addison holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with his former teammate , a firm follower of , which contrasts Addison's . This grudge has spanned over the course of the entire series (openly admitting that he was glad he had left their platoon after his expulsion from the state alchemist program). However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Miles had passed in battle. Possibly his most unique trait is Addison's atheism. Despite living in a world of religious teachings, he refuses to believe that anything was a deity of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Miles. It is revealed that Addison came to this conclusion after visiting , believing that a real God wouldn't take away his hearing for attempting to resurrect his father. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Addison will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. Although he does not mention it often, Addison is openly bisexual, and appears quite proud of it once brought up in a conversation. Despite preferring men more than that of women, he has stated that he loves both genders equally, which Addison has proven time and time again. Because of his leaning more towards males, he is often thought to be a homosexual, although this is later corrected by Addison himself once his is confronted about the subject. Even though he is quick to correct the misled person, he feels a strange, subconscious need to point out that, although not being homosexual himself, he respects them, as well as heterosexual people, something he feels "isn't said enough my opinion." Addison's last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Addison's gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Addison deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Addison is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state. Biography A melancholy life , Addison's mother.|He was just the most adorable baby; all the mothers in thought so. Many of the people in the small town would stop me on the street just to look at him. He was always shy when he was young, so Addison would giggle and pull his blanket over his head whenever someone caught him staring at them. It was just the cutest thing. Oh, how I miss those days...}} Addison Cromwell was born in the early winter of 1916, just a few hours after the new year, to and an unnamed alchemist in the small town of Reole. Because the town was still in its reconstruction phase after the events of the year prior, Addison and his parent's home wasn't much; a small, deteriorating apartment with a single bedroom. However, the relatively new family made the best of a bad situation. Overall, they led a happy life. In the midst of this blissful life, tragedy struck when Addison's father was killed in the line of duty during , devastating Addison and his mother. Rosé, having lost the love of her life, sunk into a deep depression, causing her to completely neglect her son. Addison - who, at this time, had just turned six - was forced to take care of himself, allowing the boy to develop a larger sense of responsibility than most children his age would normally need. This life continued for a couple of months, which caused a great strain on Addison's relationship with his mother. Despite this kink in their relationship, the two confessed to each other in the following years that they still loved each other deeply. Because of this strain, Addison left home at the age of nine and lived on the street for several months. During this time, the boy often stole from businesses to feed and care for himself, since his family was dirt poor even before his father's death. Eventually, Addison stumbled upon a gang of fellow runaways - most of them a few years older than the nine-year-old boy - that would end up taking him in. This gang was more like a family than anything else; everyone was responsible for something, they looked after and took care of each other. The boy became very comfortable with the group, thinking of them as the siblings he only wished he had. Addison would stay with this group of children for a few years. However, the boy believed he needed to venture out on his own, causing him to leave the gang a few months after turning twelve. An alchemist's life , the exam instructor.|Addison Cromwell? That boy was somethin' else. Addison excelled in all fields of alchemy, as well as his . He was also in top physical condition. And his intellect... I dare say he was as talented, or even more so than .}} At the tender age of fourteen - after living on his own on the streets for over two years - Addison signed up to take the state alchemist's exam. The test had three sections: a written test, a psychological examination and a physical portion. Addison easily passed the written part, as he had studied alchemy since the age of seven and, thus, had an advanced knowledge of the art. For the psychological screening, personally administered it; Addison's sound mind allowed the young man to pass without any falters. During the physical exam, the soon-to-be state alchemist barely defeated two state alchemists by the sweat of his brow. Even so, Addison passed with high enough marks to be licensed as an alchemist for the military. The first few months of being a state alchemist was easy for Addison; very few assignments were given to him because of his lack of experience. To make up for this lack of work, the young alchemist took to repairing his hometown of to pass the time. Because of his time being spent in Reole was so large, Addison moved back to the small town, taking up residence with his estranged mother he had not seen since the age of nine. Due to their strained relationship, it took several months for the two to go back to the way they were before Addison's father's death. However, they - in time - reestablished a good and healthy mother-and-son relationship; life was once again going well for the newly-made state alchemist. Within those months it took to revitalize their previous relationship, Addison had finished the reconstruction on Reole. Finally, the little town was back in working order. Just as everything began to fall into place, Addison was called back to , the headquarters of the state military. Forgetting his annual assessment was within the coming month, the young man scrabbled to create something to prove he wasn't wasting his rank away. After searching for weeks, Addison began to lose hope. However, he remembered a concept he read in a book from his past; . Desperate - his assessment due in less than a week - the state alchemist began researching any and all information on the forbidden subject. Although it was a taboo to perform such an act, Addison was confident in his ability to create the first successful transmutation of a human soul. Basing his project on the one Edward and did years prior (only modifying things slightly), Addison enacted his plan to resurrect his deceased father. At first, the transmutation went well, with an exact replica of the young man's father standing before Addison. However, it was merely a replica. For trespassing into "God's territory," Addison was sent into to seek judgment for his actions. The being that he met in the Gate was a spitting image of Addison himself - right down to his voice. Because of his blatant disregard for the value of a human's soul, took the boy's left eardrum as punishment for his crime. Although it was a small price compared to others, the Truth believed this would become a severe weakness in the near future; a foretelling the Truth was completely correct about. A new life ahead , member of the state military.|Addison... Quite the promising alchemist. If he hadn't attempted a human transmutation, he probably could've been a führer, or - at least - general. It's a shame he threw all of that away just to see his father again; but, who could blame the boy? I sure can't.}} After his return from the Gate, Addison was greeted by a whole squadron of military officers surrounding his apartment. Knowing that the jig was up, the young alchemist made the decision to go rogue. Using his unique brand of alchemy to escape the confines of his apartment complex, Addison went into hiding; there was no other possibility after committing the ultimate crime. However, his partial loss of hearing made it difficult for Addison to stay hidden from the state military. Being able to hear across a crowded room before his payment to the Truth, it was almost impossible for the boy to hear the person next to him. Despite this setback, Addison - in some sort of miracle - managed to secretly board a ship sailing off to the distant land of . Because the Amestrian government held no authority beyond its borders, the manhunt was over... for Addison. For the state military, it was not; they were vigorously searching every house, every alleyway, etc. They couldn't afford for the story of Addison's escape to leak to the press. Eventually, they gave up the search, but they refused to give the papers any details about why. To Addison, it didn't matter: he had a new life in Arcadia. Once he had reached the mainland, the renegade alchemist began teaching the citizens of the country how to use alchemy. The government of Arcadia soon caught wind of this, and ordered for the man to be taken to the capital, so that he may present these abilities to the leaders of the country. Upon demonstrating his use of alchemy, the president - the Arcadian equivalent to the führer - he was given power over the military branch of the government, in hopes he'd teach the forces to better combat against outside enemies. This is where our story begins... Synopsis :Main article: More soon... Powers and abilities Although he is of young age and small stature, Addison is a dangerous combatant. Having studied and practiced in martial arts since he was a mere five-year-old, the alchemist is considerably fit for his age. He has been shown to be very strong; able lift opponents that are of larger stature and weight seemingly effortlessly. He's also quite quick, making him an even more powerful opponent. Because of his unusual shortness, his speed and strength are even more deadly. Much like , Addison was accepted into the state alchemist program at a very young age; Ed being only a year younger than Addison was when he became a state alchemist. Because of his alchemical knowledge and genius-level intelligence, the young boy was a prime candidate for a position in the Amestrian state military. Even from a young age, Addison has studied alchemic theory thoroughly. With his father being a skilled alchemist, the young boy had an entire library of alchemical knowledge right at his fingertips. He would use this library extensively during his younger years, learning just about any and all things alchemy. Being philosophical at heart, Addison has published a series of very controversial thesis' based on alchemic theories in Arcadia, titled , which would go on to become a best-seller. Wood alchemy Because of passing through and meeting , Addison has been gifted with the ability to use alchemy without . Instead of using said runes to perform alchemy, Addison merely claps his hands together (or on the material he wishes to transmute), causing the transmutation. This ability allows for faster and stronger transmutations, making the young man's alchemy that much more powerful. More soon... Relationships More soon... Behind the scenes *Like most other alchemists from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, Addison's surname (Cromwell) originates from the , a British cruiser tank used during World War II. Trivia *If Addison were in Fullmetal Alchemist, his seiyū - as chosen by the author - would be , who also plays Yukio Hans Vorarlberna from the anime/manga . Coincidentally, Addison's appearance is based off of Yukio. *In the official databook of , Addison's entry states: **His hobbies are studying new information on alchemy and playing piano. **He has completed 761 official missions in total: 92 D-rank, 187 C-rank, 329 B-rank, 103 A-rank and 52 S-rank. **His favorite food is , while his least favorite is . **He wishes to fight with , due to their contrasting forms of alchemy. **His favorite word is "companionship" (友交, "yūkō" in Japanese). *According to , Addison's theme song is "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. *Addison is a , a fancy way of saying "left-handed." Quotes *(Addison's ) "Fuck." *(Addison speaking to a group of chimera) "My name, you ask? I am Addison Cromwell, but you can call me your demise. Please don't squirm too much; it makes my assignment much more difficult than it should be. But, please, do attempt to fight back, 'cause it makes my job that more interesting." *(Addison's catchphrase) "You make my life so damn difficult." *"Another day, another job." References Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Alchemist Category:Human Category:Male